1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display control technique, and particularly to an electronic apparatus and display control method, which easily allows change of configuration when a device connected to the electronic apparatus is changed.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the generally-known art, in the case where a television or the like is connected to an external apparatus via an HMDI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) cable, the external apparatus is controlled by means of an HDMI-CEC (Consumer Electronics Control) signal from the television. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-22055 discloses a technique of checking the ON or OFF status of the power supply of an external apparatus connected to a television or the like via an HMDI cable and acquires control information including a logical address of the apparatus based on a status response command.
However, according to the technique disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appin. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-22055, if the external apparatus connected to the television or the like via the HMDI cable is exchanged to another one and the connecting configuration is changed, it is necessary to manually switch the respective inputs of the exchanged external apparatuses and update the connecting configuration.